


Echoing

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Their absence was loud and echoed through the whole of the castle.
Kudos: 32
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Echoing

**Author's Note:**

> a prompt, "Their absence is loud"
> 
> or 'the last one in the fandom to tinker with this idea'

Their absence was loud and echoed through the whole of the castle. No, it echoed through Windmire, it echoed through Nohr... 

It echoed through each of the siblings and lingered in their silences and sighs. 

They didn't talk about it-- Talking made it far too real. 

But the truth was still there and plain; their beloved retainers had abandoned them. 

It seemed no easier for Elise, despite her still having Arthur and Effie at her side. Odin, Selena, and Laslow had meant as much to her. She'd healed their wounds more times than she could count. They'd all played games with her, even Selena, though Selena had made her promise never to tell. 

Leo threw himself into study. Niles seemed a bit lost... 

Camilla spent an entire week in bed before deciding to scour the countryside without success. 

Xander didn't do anything, for there was too much to do as king. It was not that he didn't want to do anything, for that was far from the truth, but he simply couldn't. He could not mobilize the already-exhausted army just to look for one wayward retainer. 

Well, three wayward retainers. But Xander couldn't help thinking mostly of Laslow, who had left without a word and left behind everything he'd owned in Nohr. No, not everything. One thing was missing from Laslow's room, though Xander didn't mention it to his siblings. It was far too personal. It... gave him hope and allowed him to not send out the entire already-exhausted army. It gave him the strength to comfort Peri when she came to cry on his shoulder until all of his shirts had been stained by her makeup running day after day. 

But mostly, there was too much to do, with Nohr, with Hoshido, with Valla... Keeping busy kept him busy, though not often busy enough to not let Laslow's name fall from his lips before remembering that Laslow wasn't there, sprawled on a couch reading or sitting on the floor in some position impossible for most people... 

Laslow had mentioned going home someday. Selena had said the same, and Odin as well. 

Nobody had ever expected them to do it, though, leaving the sort of emptiness that couldn't be filled. 

One month crept by and then another. Leo was the first one to mention that perhaps it was time to see about obtaining new retainers. There was too much work to be done and not enough bodies to do it. Three more trusted souls would mean all the difference. 

It didn't mean that anyone was being replaced, just... 

Camilla hushed him, quietly, over the dinner they were eating in the smaller private family dining chamber. She looked almost like was going to cry, but Xander wasn't sure what to say. Leo was right. It was time. 

A month passed, again, while Xander slowly compiled a list of what would be needed. Three capable retainers, competent either with magic or weapons of any sort, able to permanently reside in the castle if possible and be available for service at any hour. 

Once, Xander had told Laslow that it didn't matter where he went, as long as he was alive... that was all Xander wanted. 

As it turned out, that wasn't true. 

It wasn't true at all. 

The notices were posted around the kingdom, sent to Hoshido, to Cheve, to Nestra, to the Tribes... Xander knew there were risks, but he could also look to Beruka and know that friends could come from the most unlikely of sources. He... 

They all spent another month waiting. Not a one of them had wanted to make an event from the selection, but it seemed likely to happen anyway. Perhaps there was no way for it to not turn into one. 

The night before, knowing what would await him, Xander found it difficult to sleep. 

This felt far more final and permanent than every single day before had-- Laslow not being there could be brushed off, he supposed, as Laslow just being elsewhere and not truly gone. But Laslow was truly gone, his room would finally be emptied in the morning to make way for its new occupant. Laslow's things... Xander had let Camilla decide what to do with what their retainers had left behind. He didn't actually want to know. 

At least Laslow had taken the one last little gift that Xander had given him, that little ornament from the festival... That had given him so much hope but it had faded as the months passed, drying up and cracking and crumbling to dust that now blew away as Xander stared upwards in the darkness. 

He wasn't sure when he finally fell asleep, but he knew it was morning when he opened his eyes and shifted, stretching, to listen to the sounds of breakfast being arranged for him. Neither Peri nor Laslow usually-- 

Peri was better at actually making his breakfast than bringing it, especially before he'd even emerged from his bedchamber. Perhaps Camilla had intervened. 

Xander did not want to get out of bed, understanding very well what had caused Camilla to take to hers. But there was too much to do. Not just obtaining a new retainer, but petitions and appointments, a third version of a budget to look over, and he'd been neglecting his own training as well... 

He could smell coffee as soon as he cracked the door but forgot about it an instant later when he realized that Laslow was the one setting out dishes for two. 

"Laslow?" Xander managed. "Am I still dreaming?" 

"I don't think so, milord," Laslow replied as he poured two cups of coffee and then reached to drop a fair bit of sugar into his. "Though I suppose I should be flattered that you'd think to be dreaming of me. I simply saw the notices and wondered if I might re-apply for my position?" 

There was a long moment there, of the two of them simply staring at one another. Xander wanted to answer an affirmative, but he also... 

"You abandoned your duty." 

"Yes," Laslow admitted. Xander could see the tears forming already, but he would not be swayed. 

"Do you have any idea how I've felt these last months? How we've-- Did Selena and Odin return as well?" 

"Yes," Laslow said again. "Yes, they did and yes... I likely do. It hurt so much to leave, and it hurt so much more once we were home..." 

Laslow's gaze dropped to the floor, but Xander didn't say a word. Clearly, Laslow had more to say. 

"It turns out that wasn't home, not any longer," Laslow continued. "This is home. Here, with you, if you'll... have me back." 

"To loaf about, harass the maids, get into trouble, and promise you'll never do something so incredibly stupid again?" Xander questioned. Despite his best efforts, his voice cracked on the last handful of words and that made Laslow look up likely before he'd realized exactly what had been said. 

"I shall perhaps aspire to work on all but the last one?" Laslow replied. "That one, I can do." 

Now there were tears and it was all Xander could do not to echo them. 

"You'll still be punished," Xander managed. "You won't leave my side. You... Laslow..." 

He took the three steps over to Laslow-- they hadn't even managed to sit first --and pulled Laslow into his arms. At least Laslow had no makeup to run from his tears and stain his nightshirt, not that he'd mind either way. Laslow was warm against him, solid and real, his tears wet and just so... _there_. 

Laslow was there. 

Laslow was there and clinging right back, with neither of them letting go until the entire rest of the family crashed into his suite, their own retainers in tow, gleeful over everyone's return. 

Camilla suggested turning the day into an impromptu festival and tournament. It would not be overly difficult. There were still positions to be filled within the castle and army, after all. Skilled bodies were needed... 

Xander realized that Laslow still had the ornament with him, turned into a charm on his belt. 

He smiled, finally, as Laslow fell into step beside him later. 

There was still a lot to do, after all. 

But the echoing had ceased.


End file.
